IL052: Princess vs. Princess
is the 52nd episode as well as a Girls' Day special of Pokémon: Indigo League. Synopsis The heroes come to a town, where the Princess Festival is held. Misty and Jessie have their eyes set on the doll collection and attempt to fight their opponents to win it. While Misty uses Ash's Pikachu and Bulbasaur, Brock's Vulpix and her Starmie, Jessie reveals she has recently caught another Pokémon, which turns the tide of the battle... Episode Plot Misty and Jessie both declare the Princess Festival to be officially opened, and state that their companions must do as they say. The narrator explains that the Princess Festival is a prestigious event in which women are given exclusive discounts for various items. Misty collects a large variety of items, which Ash, Brock and Pikachu are forced to carry. Misty is then seen enjoying an array of desserts, before bringing to Ash's attention a discount sale advertising 75-90% off their stock. Whilst Jessie is trying on different sets of clothing, James and Meowth shower her with confetti. After purchasing a variety of clothes from the store, James complains to Jessie that he is bored. Jessie then reveals that she is also buying gifts for Giovanni to make up for their failure to capture Pikachu. Suddenly, a Lickitung crosses their path. It used its tongue to lick up the gifts for Giovanni. Jessie isn't pleased and calls out Arbok to battle it, but one lick and Arbok gets licked (figuratively and literally). And after the Lickitung slurps up more of Jessie's clothes, she captures the Pokémon as punishment, before leaving to go on a spending spree. Misty and Jessie then fight over a piece of clothing, only for it to be taken by another customer while they are distracted. Both Misty and Jessie ignore it when the Queen of the Princess Festival contest is announced over the store speakers. Once the prize for winning the contest is revealed to be a collection of Pokémon Princess Dolls and a picture with Fiorello Cappuccino, Misty and Jessie sign up. At the start of the competition, Fiorello and the MC unveil the contestants to the audience, whom are all dressed in a vibrant variety of kimonos. The MC then reveals the prized Pokémon dolls, telling each contestant to release their Pokémon. This comes as a shock to Misty and Jessie, as the MC explains the rules behind the tournament and it turns out to be an actual tournament, not an actual beauty contest. He states that each contestant can only use four Pokémon each, as Misty persuades Ash and Brock to lend her their Pokémon. Misty reveals her reason for entering the contest to Ash; in which she wants to own her own set of Pokémon dolls like her sisters. After the story Misty beans Ash for saying her reason is a "Misty thing". Ash gives her Pikachu and Bulbasaur and Brock gives her Vulpix, and with her Starmie she has an unbeatable team. Misty uses Bulbasaur in the first round and it easily trounces her opponent. As Jessie's first round commences she wonders what Pokémon she will use. James points out that all she has is Arbok, but unknown to him she took Weezing. Meowth pointed out she can't win with just two Pokémon and Jessie makes him remember one important fact: Meowth is a Pokémon too. She brings out Meowth first and he gets clobbered so she uses Arbok, who helps win the first round for her. As the tournament commences, Misty and Jessie progress through several rounds. When the tournament reaches the finals, Misty and Jessie face off against one another. Like Misty, Jessie is shown to have always wanted her own set of Pokémon dolls. James and Meowth extend their support for Jessie, as the battle commences. Pikachu is able to easily defeat Arbok, Weezing and Meowth. She thinks it is all over for her until Meowth reminds her of the Lickitung she captured earlier. The tables soon turn as Lickitung is able to defeat Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Vulpix with Lick. Misty attempts to summon her Starmie but Psyduck inexplicably emerges from its Poké Ball. With no other choice, Psyduck faces off against Lickitung, and its Lick gives Psyduck a headache. This, in turn, results in Psyduck's Psychic abilities being enhanced, and Lickitung is defeated by Psyduck's Confusion. After Misty is presented with the set of Pokémon dolls, she gives them to her sisters in Cerulean City, in order to incite jealousy in them. Meanwhile, in an attempt to console Jessie for her defeat, James, Meowth and the other Pokémon dress up as Pokémon dolls to cheer her up. Debuts Character *Fiorello Cappuccino *TV presenter Pokémon Lickitung (Jessie's) Quotes :"'''I'll' take that."'' - Shopper (after she grabs the dress Jessie and Misty wanted) :"Huh? Hey, that's '''mine'!"'' - Jessie and Misty to shopper (who turns and glares at them) ---- :"Maybe it isn't a girl thing, maybe it's just a Misty thing" - Ash (to Brock) ---- :"And the winner of this contest must be as poised as a Jynx, sit as serenely as a Jigglypuff, and possess the charm and grace of an Oddish!" - MC ---- :"I'm sure you'll win the contest, little girl... if they have a puny division." - Jessie ---- :"Sometimes I'm not cut out to be a woman." - James ---- :"Jessie, this is boring! I hate this silly Princess Festival!" - James (complaining to Jessie that he is bored) ---- :"It's not over! ... Not yet. You still got that Lickitung you caught, Jess." - Meowth :"I forgot. Lickitung!" - Jessie :"That's right, you can still win! It's not over as long as you have a Pokémon left." - James ---- :"I can almost taste victory." - Jessie ---- :"Oh no... you're all just a bunch of living dolls!" - Jessie Trivia *Where they show the doll collection, Jynx can be seen black instead of purple. The future episodes featuring its original coloring were banned in English for the said reason, with a previous episode edited for the Netflix and Amazon Prime versions. *The "Who's That Pokémon" is Butterfree. **This is the first time the featured Pokémon in "Who's that Pokémon?" doesn't appear in the episode. Also, starting from this episode, the Pokemon in the segment is a completely random Pokemon that usually has no input in the actual episode. *In the production for the dub, this episode is the first episode of season 2. Mistakes *Lickitung used Tackle, a move it usually cannot learn. *Though there were many mentions of the star Fiorello, the advertisement misspells his name as "Fiorella". *This episode chronologically took place before So Near, Yet So Farfetch'd as Togepi is nowhere to be seen, so therefore this episode was broadcast out of order. Gallery﻿ Ash, Brock and Pikachu carry Misty's bags IL052 2.jpg Jessie buys new clothes IL052 3.jpg Lickitung ruined Jessie's clothes IL052 4.jpg Jessie catches the Lickitung IL052 5.jpg The woman does not let the cloth go IL052 6.jpg Brock, Ash and James got stomped upon IL052 7.jpg The doll collection IL052 8.jpg Misty wants to use Pikachu IL052 9.jpg Misty's sisters got the dolls IL052 10.jpg Ash tells Ash and Bulbasaur to listen to Misty IL052 11.jpg Jessie wants Meowth to compete IL052 12.jpg Meowth got punched away IL052 13.jpg Jessie vs. Misty IL052 14.jpg James and Meowth show compassion for Jessie IL052 15.jpg Pikachu electrocutes Arbok IL052 16.jpg Lickitung licks Pikachu IL052 17.jpg Lickitung stops Bulbasaur IL052 18.jpg Lickitung wraps Psyduck IL052 19.jpg Misty won the doll collection IL052 20.jpg Team Rocket as dolls }} Category:Pokémon: Indigo League episodes Category:Specials Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes focusing on Jessie Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazu Yokota Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda